Fine Line Between SOLDIERS and Turks
by sparks.bolts
Summary: A war has emerged at ShinRa HQ and A young female SOLDIER gets caught up in-between Vincent Valentine and General Sephiroth. Will Zack, Reno and The Other SOLDIERS and Turks make peace or spread war? SephxOCxVince and other pairings soon to be introduced.


AN: This was just supposed to be a One-Shot but faint voices in my head told me to atleast make it a little longer, which I did. But another voice told me to add more characters and my OC, Zee-an Fair, which I did add. So yeah I mixed it all together and produced this. Oh and it's kinda AU-ish.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Final Fantasy VII.. I wish i did though, Especially Zacky, Sephy and Vinnie!! Oh, Atleast i own Zee-an... xP

Fine Line between SOLDIERS and Turks

Chapter 1: Anger Management.

Zee-an sighed for the 6th time as she entered the Elevator, catching everyone's glances. Of all tasks, the one she hates the most was being ask to deliver paper work, ESPECIALLY to a certain red-headed Turk who always isn't at his office and usually goes wandering and leaves his door locked. She audibly growled in frustration, which everyone in the elevator stayed away from her as far as possible. When the ride was over, she exited the elevator and went straight to Vincent's Office, pounding on the door.

"Come in" Vincent's muffled reply from the door.

Zee-an, Being the frustrated SOLDIER that she is, kicked the door open.

"Vincent! Where the hell is Reno?!" Zee-an asked as she dropped all of the paper work at Vincent's desk. Vincent grunted, because most of the paper work dropped at his lap.

"Zee-an, I don't know where Reno is. Why would you assume that I did?... And is it really necessary to break my door?" Vincent asked as he took the paper work off his lap and placed it at his desk.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Vince, I am a SOLDIER! Not just any SOLDIER, I am a SOLDIER 1st Class! I don't even deserve to deliver these stupid paper work to anyone!" Zee-an ranted, walking back and forth in front of Vincent.

"And he knows I hate waiting! He's doing it on purpose, Vince! I am Going to KILL HIM!" She grunted in anger.

"She needs one of those Anger Management classes." Vincent thought to himself as he suppressed a smirk. When Zee-an had notice Vincent's stare, she gave him a questioning look.

"Is there something on my face?" Zee-an frowned, brushing her fingers at her face.

Vincent stood and took Zee-an's hands. "Come on, I'll help you find him."

They walked out of Vincent's office, which needed a new door, and headed to all possible areas that Reno might be in, but no Reno in sight.

"I am going to kick his ass when I see him." Zee-an mumbled, Vincent just smirked at the thought of Zee-an kicking Reno's ass. Reno did need lesson to learn. Vincent opened the door to The Turk's Lounge which was being re-painted. Turks and other employees were scattered at the Lounge, but a flash of red caught Vincent's crimson eyes.

"Found him." With that, Zee-an's eyes averted to the unsuspecting Red-head, who was currently flirting with a random secretary. In a blink of an eye, Zee-an was tugging at Reno's mane.

"OW! WHAT THE FU…!?!" Reno turned around to see Zee-an's violet eyes. He could've sworn he saw them flick from violet to red.

"Heh.. Hey Zee... I wasss, uh... justt heading to thhe office..." Reno stuttered, looking away from Zee-an's glare.

"Heading to the Office?! Do you have any idea how many hours I've spent searching for you?!" Zee-an growled.

"You are going to pay for it, I... Am Going to... HURT YOU." She hissed at Reno's ear.

"Oh Shit." Reno reached for his EMR but before he could Zee-an had already pinned him down to the floor and grabbed his EMR, but Reno wasn't going to make it easy for her. Reno kicked away the EMR right next to the cans of paint lying at the other corner of the room. Zee-an ran to get it but Reno tripped her, which made Reno have the upper hand. As Reno grabbed the EMR, Zee-an kicked the nearby can of blue paint to Reno and exploded right in his face. Zee-an grabbed the EMR from Reno but he had thrown her pink paint that barely missed her. Reno threw more cans of paint to Zee-an but she had just punched and kicked them before it collided to her, causing the paint to spread the now empty lounge.

A few minutes later, and a few broken tables, chairs and paint cans later, Reno attempted to swing the EMR to Zee-an but she caught it with her right, now both of them had a good grip at the EMR.

"Give me my EMR you meanie!" Reno spat, as Zee-an only grinned and looked at the EMR's switch.

"Oh hell no!" Reno pulled away the EMR from Zee-an's gripped but it was too late. Zee-an had switched on the EMR and had used it on Reno, and with paint splattered around it only made them worse.

"Oh hell yeah!" Zee-an grinned down at Reno, who was shaking vigorously due to the EMR Attack.

Little did Zee-an know that both Sephiroth and Tseng had entered the Turk's Lounge and was standing behind her. Other passing SOLDIERS and Turks are also gathered at the other side of the corner. Vincent, who was watching the whole scene from the window, was now checking on Reno. He almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost.

Sephiroth cleared his throat. Zee-an turned around to see both ShinRa superiors, glaring at her.

"Lt. Fair, In my office, now." Sephiroth said coldly.

"Can I just say one thing, Seph?"

"If you must..." Sephiroth nodded.

"I regret nothing!" She crossed her arms, smirked and headed outside the Lounge that has been covered in paint, including everything.

Sephiroth merely shook his head and thought. "What have you gotten yourself into now, Zee-an?"

The Next Day

It was a typical morning at ShinRa HQ. Secretaries were gossiping like rabid fan girls, Scientist were being creepy like the usual, But today wasn't typical. It was the first time that the SOLDIERS were sharing their precious lounge to their rival, The Turks. Since The Turk's Lounge is under renovation due to the Young Female SOLDIER's rage towards a certain red-headed Turk, That only means that there will be more of Zack and Reno's bickering about anything and everything. The good thing is that since Zee-an's attack to Reno, he has been confined at the infirmary.

Zack huffed. "I still don't get why do we have to share our Lounge to... Them..." He glares at the random Turks sitting at the far corner of the Lounge.

Angeal sighed, as he massages his temple because of his massive migraine caused by his "puppy". Genesis, on the other hand, has been smirking at Angeal's misery while reading his precious Loveless.

"Your sister has Anger Management Problems, Attacked a unsuspecting Turk at their Lounge, Destroyed company properties and caused a public disturbance. What part don't you understand Zackary?" Sephiroth glares in annoyance at Zack, which made Genesis smirk wider.

"I miss our own space." Zack pouted and crossed his arms at his chest and gave his friends the best kicked puppy look he could do. The Lounge had been pretty crowded since yesterday, after the incident.

"My Friend, We'll get our space back soon." Genesis pat at Zack's shoulder, momentarily leaving his book.

As if on cue, Zee-an entered the Lounge, but instead using her usual SOLDIER uniform, She was wearing a black suit with a matching black tie.

"Is it just me or am I seeing Zee-an in a Turk uniform? I'm not going crazy right..? RIGHT?!" Angeal asked at the edge of his seat. Poor Angeal, He thinks he's going crazy. Zack had been enough to handle, but when Zee-an had joined SOLDIER, he swears he's going insane. Good thing was Sephiroth was good enough to mentor Zee-an for the first few months of Zee-an's training.

"Hmm...Indeed. It is Zee-an." Genesis confirmed while Sephiroth merely stared at the young female SOLDIER. Noticeable blotches of paint stains her jet black hair, falling to her shoulders, Long curled eyelashes fluttering and Eyes with the Softest hue of Violet. Sephiroth blinked. Her Violet orbs clashed with his Mako-green ones.

"What The!??!?! ZEE?!" Zack stood up from his seat and shouted from their corner, snapping Sephiroth from his trance and earning everyone in the lounge's stares. Zee-an approached them, humiliated by his brother's actions.

"Zack! That was embarrassing! What do you want?" Asked Zee-an, who was trying to hide herself with her hands from the stares of co-workers and other Turks.

Zack looked at Zee-an like she had grown another head. "YOU were Embarrassed by that?! Then what the hell did you feel when you were destroying the Turk's Lounge?! ... And why the hell are you in a Turk Uniform."

"1. Yes that was embarrassing as hell! 2. Destroying the Turk's Lounge is a different story! , 3. As a punishment for my actions, I am transferred to "Turk Duties" until further notice." Zee-an gave a long-resentful stare at Sephiroth, who just shrugged in reply.

Angeal frowned and Genesis nodded. Zack blinked, His brain registering Zee-an's third answer.

"Zack..? HELLO?" Zee-an waved her hand in-front of Zack's face. No response.

Zack blinked, once, twice, thrice.

"Turk Duties? TURK DUTIES!? SEPH DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?!" Zack turn to Sephiroth and shouted yet again, earning everyone's eyes but this time, they we're glaring at Zack.

Sephiroth stood up, Over towering both of the Fairs.

"What if I do?" One silver eyebrow lifts up as Green eyes lit with amusement. Zack sat down and grumbled in response.

"Zee-an, I have to talk to you..." Sephiroth was cut off by Genesis' PHS ringing.

"Oh... Sorry." Genesis answered his PHS.

"Hello? ... Yeah she's here... Hold On." Genesis then handed his PHS to Zee-an. "It's Vincent."

"Vince? ... Now? Why?!...Ugh Dammit! Fine." She shut the PHS and gave it back to Genesis.

"I gotta go, Angeal, Genesis, Take care of my puppy Zacky here for a while." She smiled cheekily while Zack just stuck his tongue out as Angeal smiled and Genesis snickered.

"Seph, I'll talk to you, Soon." Before Sephiroth could even reply, Zee-an was at the door.

"My friend, Your **DESIRE** is the bringer of life." Genesis quoted Loveless, emphasizing the word desire, briefly glanced at Sephiroth maliciously. Sephiroth glared at Genesis, Angeal merely shook his head and Zack doing his routine sit-ups.

AN: Yes, Sephy has a little thing for Zee just to clear the last part. Next chap, new characters are to be introduced. Clear up on the age thing, Seph, Vin, Angeal are just about 25-ish, while Genesis is about 24, Zack and Reno is 23, while Zee-an is 22.

REVIEW PLEASE... =}


End file.
